XCOM Part 1 (Series)
The XCOM Main Series is a fictional TV series which takes storylines and characters from some of the existing XCOM fictions of the XCOM Franchise. It follows the story of XCOM, a secret organization which must protect Earth from invading extraterrestrials and stop them from killing off the entire of Humanity through whatever means necessary and sending their soldiers out on the most dangerous of missions. Seasons |-|One= Season One Episode One : Invasion Assigned to deliver an important package to Groom Range for the secret government organization known as The Bureau, William Carter soon finds himself with an even greater mission when a surprising Alien presence endangers the whole of mankind but first he must escape from Groom Range as it finds itself as the target of a brunt invasion force which can only have bad results when the initial force quickly leaves them all scattered. Episode Two : XCOM Declassified Having narrowly escaped the attack on Groom Range, the survivors find themselves arriving to the top secret headquarters of XCOM where William quickly finds himself taking an important role as well as investigating a strange signal through the radio and it doesn't take long for the situation to get worse when a disappearance of a scientist and explosives lead to the dangerous revelation that a Alien has infiltrated XCOM headquarters. Episode Three : The Doctor With XCOM left as the only known defense of the entire world, Alan Weir, one important doctor who has been researching into the field of the Aliens's highly advanced communications network, is needed to be recovered from Rosemont that has been recently hit by the Aliens which caused contact to be lost and leaves William to lead a team on a mission to Rosemont's university that only gets more complicated as more unknowns exist. Episode Four : Guardian While the situation outside of XCOM only continues to get worse, the personnel work to understand anything that they can about the Aliens and find some answers as William must head to Great Falls in order to prevent a missile launch after the Aliens have taken control of a hidden military missile facility in a big plan to use the nation's own weapons against it but with the situation at their site unknown, William is needed to determine it. Episode Five : Codebreakers As XCOM starts to properly work to have a way of winning their war, William finds himself having to find a few escaped Silacoid samples before they cause trouble for the personnel before William is left to led a mission to Bend where XCOM has lost contact with their key communications facility dedicated to intercepting as well as interpreting Alien transmissions while a dispatch heads to Fairfax to try and rescue former president Truman. Episode Six : Grifter After a train, that was carrying a highly classified Alien artifact, was derailed by, what is assumed by XCOM to be, Alien involvement, William is sent to Indianapolis in order to recover the artifact before they do while their dispatch is sent to Bow after Heinrich reveals his plan to use dormant Nano-fluid to their advatage with great effect but is in need of help from nanotechnology pioneer Anna Ganjaldo whom in turn needs to be extracted. Episode Seven : Signal From Beyond Having gained valuable intel from interrogating the Alien infiltrator, William must lead a team to Pima with two goals to complete, to steal a guidance system that will help XCOM navigate through the interdimensional gate and to find DaSilva's missing team while a dispatch team heads to Fernley where radio transmissions indicate that engineering students have been studying discovered Alien technology in order to recruit them to XCOM. Episode Eight : Longsword Returning to XCOM, William's team is put through a quarantine test which has unexpected results for William while the situation only gets worse for XCOM as William must track down infected Agents that in turn leads to an infestation outbreak in Des Moines and for a dispatch to be sent in order to isolate the source by retracing the steps of a recon mission as William is sent to destroy an Alien manufacturing factory uncovered in Dudley. Episode Nine : Not Of This Earth As he helps Weaver track down Axis, William also ends up having to deal with a Russian spy within the ranks of XCOM but before an official mission can be made to capture Axis, Angela goes rogue which leaves William to head to Medford in order to intercept her and make sure that Axis is taken from their remote facility while a dispatch takes the Russian to Pima in order to prove that the Alien menace is real and threatens entire Earth. Episode Ten : Hawkeye As preparations to launch an assault are underway, William works to help prepare the Avenger by fixing some fuel problems before William and a team are sent to Middle Valley where XCOM has lost contact with a allied military convoy that was transporting a high-ranking Alien prisoner who needs to be recovered, dead or alive, while a dispatch is sent to Pendleton in order to investigate a old case related to the original Alien abductions. Episode Eleven : Firestorm As preparations continue, William finds himself asked to assist in an possible breakthrough related to possibly developing a cure for the Sleepwalker infestation before William and a team head to Santa Cruz where it has been discovered a large Alien tower is beginning construction, leaving them with an opportunity to poison the network while security is low while a dispatch goes to Fort Bragg to develop a improved Avenger fuel system. Episode Twelve : Crack In The World With the time to take the fight to the Alien world having come, William boards the Avenger with the rest of the crew in order to lead a team to infiltrate a heavily guarded dimensional gate facility, built in Rio Verde, so that the Avenger can successfully travel to the Alien homeworld and destroy Mosaic while a dispatch heads to an isolated community inside St. Albans in order to further test a very potential cure of the Sleepwalker infection. Episode Thirteen : Angel With the Aliens severely crippled and cut off from their homeworld, the war is now looking up for XCOM while they work to continue fighting and study the new "Ascidian" Alien that has been captured. Meanwhile, a team, led by William, are sent to Fargo, where the Aliens have been rounding up Sleepwalkers into a hidden facility, in hopes of rescuing the Sleepwalkers, while a dispatch goes to Shreveport to rescue a stuck military convoy. Episode Fourteen : The Last War As the feeling of victory spreads through XCOM personnel and they begin to plan for their futures, a dispatch heads to Upland, where a laboratory had been working on space-faring satellites before the Alien attacks, in hopes of bringing whatever equipment and prototypes survived back to base while the Ascidian awakens and causes a revelation about William just as XCOM comes under a direct and devastating attack from the Aliens. Episode Fifteen : The Day The Sky Fell After having barely escaped from the destruction of XCOM's base, the Avenger's surviving crew remain a last hope of stopping Mosaic, which has been revealed to be a biocomputer Alien, that is located in a mothership above Earth if they are to save Earth from being bombarded. Meanwhile, a small group of XCOM's members have taken refuge in the wild and send dispatch to Seattle to recover experiment lasers to intercept missiles. |-|Two= Season Two Episode One : Devil's Moon As reports of UFO sightings and abductions become widespread and each of their nations's forces fail to deal with the threat, the Council come together to create XCOM to defend the world with their first mission being to investigate an extraterrestrial impact site in Berlin where the recon team went missing. Later, as XCOM works to use Alien equipment for their advantage, they must neutralize all hostiles at a abduction site in Hong Kong. Episode Two : Blinding Shroud When the Council contacts XCOM due to reports of the Aliens releasing an unknown substance in to the local environment, XCOM is sent to Los Angeles to disrupt the activity and retrieve a sample if possible. Later, their studies into xeno-biology leave XCOM with a dangerous proposition while they manage to shoot down a UFO over United States that gives them the first opportunity to sweep the area and recover the UFO components. Episode Three : Cold Engine As XCOM starts to expand their base and preparations to capture an Alien are completed, XCOM are sent to Lyons in order to deal with the latest abductions that gives them their chance to capture their first Alien. Later, while research is done into the recovered weapon fragments, XCOM is sent to deal with a Alien abduction in progress at Johannesburg where they face two new Aliens, one that they are able to capture and bring back. Episode Four : Cursed Hero After the Council receive unusual reports of a hijack on an unauthorized French military convoy that suggests Aliens are in the area, XCOM is sent to Paris in order to investigate which also has them meeting a new Alien for capture. Later, just as XCOM expands their base further and orders more interceptors, a UFO is shot over Canada which gives them their chance to attempt to capture one of the Outsiders that has interesting results. Episode Five : Blinding Future While XCOM continue to expand the base and research in to MELD recombination provides some interesting concepts, XCOM is left to respond to abductions in Port Said to secure the area as quickly as they can. Later, a member of the Triad criminal organization, with a piece of unique technology in his possession, reaches out to the Council that leaves XCOM to be sent to extract him from Chongqing while they face another new Alien. Episode Six : Fallen Rain When a UFO is detected to having landed in United States, XCOM are given the opportunity to scavenge one intact if they secure the site while a request for arc throwers to help in riots from Argentina is fulfilled and their base is further expanded. Later, the Aliens suddenly change their tactics and launch a attack against Mumbai that leaves XCOM to evacuate as many civilians as possible or suffer severe political consequences for them. Episode Seven : Lost Night Just as XCOM researches into experimental warfare and manages to get their interceptors equipped with the phoenix cannons, a UFO is shot down over Canada which leaves them to secure the crash site. Later, as the development of carapace armor is finished and research is done into their Alien navigation computers, XCOM is left to deal with abductions in Buenos Aires before the city panic situation becomes to much to be handled. Episode Eight : Defiant Knife When Shen reports that the device provided by Zhang is tied to an Alien battleship that is arriving Guangzhou which leaves XCOM to deploy modified transponders in order to divert the battleship before it reaches the city that also puts them against a new Alien to capture. After, with their hacked signal in place, the Alien battleship is vulnerable above Beijing in a rare but also dangerous chance for them that puts them against a new threat. Episode Nine : Broken Gift XCOM are made aware of the existence of EXALT which leaves them to infiltrate one of their cells in Egypt as the base is expanded and beam weapons are researched before a UFO is shot down over United States and XCOM are sent to secure the crash site. Later, An Zhang is ready for extraction out of Egypt with the vital info she has gathered while research is made into precision lasers and preparation are made for usage of MELD. Episode Ten : Dark Prophet While XCOM researches into heavy lasers and a skeleton suit, XCOM end up needing to secure an abduction site in Cologne and neutralize all hostile targets. Later, An Zhang has finished setting up their XCOM encoder and transmitter but needs assistance in protecting the intel as EXALT forces are inbound which leaves XCOM to send help to United Kingdom as they fulfill Australia's request to send laser pistols for reverse engineering. Episode Eleven : Ashes And Temples Having managed to locate the Alien base in Europe and build the skeleton key, its time for XCOM to launch a assault of their own and penetrate the base's defenses in order to neutralize all hostile forces and capture the base commander that has a rather interesting outcome. Later, the XCOM base is suddenly under assault due to the Aliens managing to infiltrate which leaves soldiers and security personnel to defend the base at all cost. Episode Twelve : Lazy Pyre When the interceptors are equipped with laser cannons, a UFO is shot down over United States which leaves XCOM to move in and neutralize all of the hostiles on site which has tragic results while several autopsies are performed back at the base. Later, as more expansion is put into the base, the Aliens launch a attack in Leon in the attempt to spread panic throughout the region which leaves XCOM to try to minimize civilian casualties. Episode Thirteen : Demon Law After An Zhang manages to discover the intel, XCOM assault the EXALT cell in India in order to help secure it and then extract back to base while more Alien autopsies are done. Later, as XCOM fulfills a request for laser pistols to reverse engineer in South Africa for their own military forces, XCOM are left to respond to the site of abductions in Alexandria to neutralize all of the hostiles and secure the area in order to stop an panic spread. Episode Fourteen : Lost Scepter When the Council reveals that the survivor from the convoy raid has finally provided them with the location of the missing transport vehicle but learned that it has been cornered by the Aliens on a dam in Lyons, XCOM is left to move in to secure the high value contents that turn out to be rather surprising. Later, Kesia and Shaojie volunteer for augmentation and An Zhang requires some aid to get the intel from the EXALT cell in Germany. Episode Fifteen : Cold Pipe As XCOM researches into plasma weaponry, the Council is able to learn that the Aliens are transferring some other abductees through Marseille that leaves XCOM to locate and rescue them all while S.H.I.V. units start to be developed back at base and the squad face a new Alien to capture. Later, as Annette and Matthew decide to go through gene modification, a UFO touches down in Canada that leaves XCOM to move in and secure it. Episode Sixteen : Cold Thorn While their foundry produces XCOM's own Alien grenades as well as a improved medkit, An Zhang is nearing readiness to extract but needs XCOM's help in acquiring the remaining intel before extracting from the EXALT cell in Australia. Later, a UFO lands in the United States that leaves XCOM to move in to neutralize all of their hostiles there while working on developing an improved arc thrower as well as an ammo conservation project. Episode Seventeen : Dying Sword After An Zhang has found some intel in the EXALT cell in France, XCOM are left to move into help her secure it before she extracts and preparations for psionic testings are made while tactical rigging is developed in the foundry. Later, XCOM are forced to deal with a abduction in process in Novgorod before the situation gets out of hand while Annette goes through psionic testings and more autopsies are done back at their headquarters. Episode Eighteen : Defiant Hymn As further plasma development is made and a request for UFO flight computers to use in a jet from an british industrialist is fulfilled, An Zhang locates intel in the EXALT cell in India but needs the help of XCOM to secure it and extract. Later, upgrades are done to the S.H.I.V. units and an foundry project makes XCOM mechanical units more durable as an UFO is shot down over Brazil that causes XCOM to face and capture the new Alien. Episode Nineteen : Driving Stranger While XCOM develops better armor and starts to launch satellites across the nations, the Council learns of an developing incident in Newfoundland where a fishing village has gone dark which leaves XCOM to investigate to find out what happened. Later, as the interceptors are updated to have plasma weaponry and their base is further built, An Zhang acquires help to defend the intel and finally find EXALT's base from one cell in France. Episode Twenty : Blinding Night When the Aliens start to terrorize Perth in order to spread panic throughout the nation which leaves XCOM to attempt to save as many civilians as they can while the firestorm a new S.H.I.V. unit are developed. Later, the intel gathered through covert operations leads to XCOM finding that United Kingdom is harboring the base of EXALT that leaves them to lead a raid on it and eliminate EXALT at the source and better armor is developed. Episode Twenty-One : Blind Moon As another autopsy is done and an request for EXALT rocket launchers from South Africa in order to pinpoint their source is fulfilled, XCOM must respond to the latest Alien abduction report, in Paris in order to neutralize all hostile targets in the area. Later, as an alloy cannon is developed, one UFO is shot down in Argentina that leaves XCOM to move in and secure the crash site as well as neutralize hostiles to recover their components. Episode Twenty-Two : Enduring Fist Once an Alien abduction is detected in Volgograd, XCOM is left to move and deal with it before the Aliens can abduct any civilians while further base expansion is done and stealth satellites are developed. Later, as base expansion is completed and stealth satellites and a fusion lance for the firestorm are developed, XCOM is left to respond to a Alien abduction in Bloemfontein that leads to them facing a new Alien which they can capture. Episode Twenty-Three : Secret Thorn While more satellite coverage is progressed and developments in an EMP cannon as well as advanced repair and flight are made, a UFO lands in China which leaves XCOM with an opportunity to scavenge it intact when they also face the latest new threat. Later, as mec close combat, blaster launcher, ghost armor and advanced servomotors developments are made, XCOM deal with one shot down UFO in Russia as autopsies are done. Episode Twenty-Four : Glass Shield Research into the hyperwave beacon leads to a hyperwave relay being constructed which in turn leads to the encounter with a Overseer UFO that leads to some very interesting outcomes when it crashes in Canada and XCOM fulfills requests for nano-fiber vests from Russia and mechtoid cores from France. After, as their drone capture, S.H.I.V. repair and improved pistol projects are finished, XCOM deal with an UFO in United Kingdom. Episode Twenty-Five : Defiant Paramour As S.C.O.P.E. upgrade and jellied Elerium projects are done, XCOM is left to deal with a Alien terror attack on Cologne before they face some political backlash before covering all of the nations with satellites. Later, while fulfilling a request from a Indian CEO of a pharmaceutical company to study sectoid corpses and finally doing a advanced construction project, XCOM is sent to extract General Van Doorn and a entourage from Houston. Episode Twenty-Six : Avenger Having located the temple ship and identified Annette as their volunteer in their final mission to assault the big Alien craft, as well as finally having the strength in order to face the Ethereals, it's time to force entry and fight against extreme resistance for the future of Humanity. Meanwhile, a top secret program to create the ultimate robot warrior loses their funding from the Council but Able Standard refuses to give up on it even in an attack. Episode Twenty-Seven : Enforcer With Able Standard having given his life to teleport it to the Alien base located on the Cydonia region of Mars, the Enforcer finds itself burdened with trying to defeat the Uber Ethereal and their Alien forces by itself before Earth are overwhelmed. Meanwhile, the unaware XCOM are celebrating their apparent victory as they are left to recover assets and dispose bombs across Earth while helping their Council with targets as well to clean up. |-|Three= Season Three Episode One : Gatecrasher Having finally located the missing commander, Bradford leads the rescue operation to recover him so he may once again lead XCOM on the Avenger where the commander must adapt to their new style. Meanwhile, with XCOM about to make its big comeback in order to save Earth, a squad work together in order to sabotage an important ADVENT monument, a Elder statue, and extract in order to make their bold statement to the Aliens. Episode Two : Iron Tomb XCOM are still in need of a power source for the Avenger that leaves them forced to respond to an resistance cell locating an ADVENT convoy in the wilderness of New India which hold what is needed. Later, while Tygan researches in to the ADVENT chips to gain a better understanding of them, XCOM start to aid their resistance through neutralizing a ADVENT field commander in the tunnels under San Francisco and one old ally returns. Episode Three : Lost And Abandoned The Reapers and Skirmishers have agreed to meet in the attempt to end their hostilities but XCOM is needed to act as the intermediary between the two factions in the ruins of Vancouver and Tygan autopsies a ADVENT officer. Later, as Tygan and Shen work on establishing resistance communications, ADVENT launch a reprisal strike against the resistance haven in Western U.S. as retaliation for all XCOM's recent successful operations. Episode Four : Hellish Wheel When a covert action successfully finds where Pratal Mox was taken by the Assassin, XCOM are left to do the rescue from an ADVENT compound in Eastern U.S. to acquire the Skirmishers to their cause as XCOM find a group of people in a intact area who have expressed interest in joining the resistance. Later, XCOM learn of a AVATAR project as Tygan works on radios and XCOM sabotages this ADVENT transmitter outside Vancouver. Episode Five : Shadow Steed While construction is done on the avenger and an autopsy is done, their resistance provides information of an ADVENT supply line in the wilderness of Eastern U.S. which leaves XCOM to strike and recover their supplies for their own purposes. Later, the resistance grows and intel is recovered from a decrypted ADVENT datapad while autopsies are done and XCOM is left to recover an resistance operative from the tunnels under Tijuana. Episode Six : Lazy Rain As XCOM recruits two resistance agents who were responsible for sabotaging an ADVENT settlement, XCOM must recover chemical composition reports from a ADVENT vehicle in Tijuana as a autopsy is done. Later, as a covert action makes contact with the Templars and brings them into the fold and the resistance continues to grow, ADVENT sends an attack against the resistance haven in Eastern U.S. that leaves XCOM to stop them. Episode Seven : Furious Spark Needing to learn more on the AVATAR project, XCOM investigate the ADVENT blacksite found in Eastern U.S. as they make contact with the black market, do further construction and recruit a rescued scientist through an covert action and the squad get to use an recently created and upgraded skulljack. Later, XCOM recover intel from a computer of a shot down UFO when the avenger comes under attack that forces XCOM on a defense. Episode Eight : War Wagon While research into psionics and hybrid materials is made and a covert action secures heavy equipment for a increase in excavation speed, XCOM find an psionic transmitter has been planted in tunnels under Edmonton and make a move to destroy it. Later, XCOM recover pieces of Alien technology from an makeshift laboratory in an apartment complex before the resistance locate a landed UFO hidden in New Mexico for them to attack. Episode Nine : Death God As XCOM sweeps the site of a overgrown ADVENT security checkpoint, an covert action begins to track down the Warlock and research in to plated armor and modular weapons is done, XCOM are to extract an VIP from Guadalajara. Later, as XCOM salvage from the site of the first UFO battlefield and a covert action recruits the engineer from her settlement, XCOM must protect the resistance transmitter among the ruins of Guadalajara. Episode Ten : Last Gift When an unidentified transmission somehow gains access to the Avenger's systems, XCOM finds themselves chasing ghosts to an abandoned ADVENT facility in order to investigate with Lilly leading the mission due to a connection to her father while the spider suit project is completed as a psi lab is constructed. Later, the covert to sabotage the AVATAR project is ambushed as XCOM find an neglected ADVENT soldier who provides intel. Episode Eleven : Outer Thunder As covert begins to track down the Assassin and magnetic weapon research is done, the resistance grows as the Resistance Haven in Western Europe comes under attack by ADVENT. Later further construction is done, E.X.O. suits are developed and research into gauss weapons as well as autopsies are done, XCOM is sent to capture a VIP in enemy protection in Vancouver as Jane has a connection to Fire Axis and recruits a scientist. Episode Twelve : Regal Beast While autopsies are done and covert begins to track the Hunter, XCOM finds the wreckage of their Skyranger which holds several unusual weapons before they must destroy a Alien transmitter relay in tunnels under Los Angeles. Later, autopsies are done and XCOM follow the Skyranger's trail and find a rocky alcove littered with debris as well as energy and life readings happening down below that leave Bradford to lead an investigation. Episode Thirteen : Winter Storm When the resistance reports that ADVENT is moving valuable Alien technology across Eastern U.S., XCOM is given the opportunity to procure the supplies for extraction as an small community constructed within an radio station by an engineer is discovered which gives Lily an member for her team. Later, as coverts acquire more supplies, XCOM must recover a item from a ADVENT facility outside Kansas city and find a Berserker Queen. Episode Fourteen : Crystal Dance As a new SPARK unit and bluescreen protocol is developed and covert hunts down two Chosen, XCOM get a chance to raid an ADVENT transport for supplies in New Mexico where they find a Archon King. Later, XCOM manage to find a downed Alien craft using scanners and research is done in to Elerium as major construction is done on the Avenger before ADVENT launch an attack on XCOM's allied Resistance Haven in New Mexico. Episode Fifteen : Enduring Night While recruiting more to the resistance, a covert is ambushed and requires extraction as XCOM convince one veteran seeking to trade to join them and an covert further tracks down the Hunter. Later, battlefield medicine is developed and another autopsy is done while XCOM find a inactive Alien beacon in the remains of a Haven and XCOM must hack a workstation in Los Angeles's ADVENT facility that has been overrun by a Lost Horde. Status Examples Characters |-|One= Season One The Aliens The Bureau Agents Groom Range XCOM Personnel Rosemont Site 6 Missile Facility XCOM's Cryptanalysts Station Dispatch Extraction Targets Pima Dudley Medford Middle Valley Jefferson Grove Rio Verde Linda View Trail Miscellaneous |-|Two= Season Two The Aliens XCOM Personnel Japan's Kiryu-Kai Force The Council XCOM Soldiers Berlin's German Recon Team EXALT Triad Criminal Organization Rescuable Civilians The Furies General Van Doorn's Entourage Nevada Desert Program XCOM's VIP Targets Truckstop's Transport Truck Street Overpass's Reconnisance Helicopter Surveillance Research Observatory Patrick Carlock's Combat Engineers Miscellaneous |-|Three= Season Three The Aliens XCOM Personnel The Council XCOM Soldiers General Van Doorn's Entourage ADVENT The Reapers Western U.S.'s Resistance Haven ADVENT Power Converter Locating Resistance Cell XCOM Drones The Skirmishers Alexandra Semyonova's Group Eastern U.S.'s Resistance Haven The Resistance's VIP Targets Incomplete ADVENT Settlement Sabotaging Group The Templars New Mexico's Resistance Haven Chrissie's Settlement Julian's ADVENT Facility Western Europe's Resistance Haven Fire Axis Moira Vahlen's Research Group Radio Station Community Kansas City Outskirts Overrun Los Angeles Vladimir Vorobyov's Settlement Miscellaneous